Volver Amar
by Gissselle
Summary: Draco ha perdido a un angel que lo espera en el cielo, pero en la tierra le queda una flor que desea que el vuelva Amar
1. Chapter 1

Volver Amar

Capitulo 1. Un adiós y un comienzo

*6 años antes*

Pansy Parkinson después de la guerra decido reconstruir su vida, irónicamente termino en el mundo de los muggles trabajando como modelo, la llamaban "Ángel" porque con su belleza, ahí en ese mundo ella no era juzgada en ese mundo tan alejada del que ella conoció fue el lugar idóneo para reconstruir los despojos de vida que le había dejado la guerra.

El Londres Muggle se volvió hogar un refugio preciado para escapar de su realidad, amigos si es que alguna vez los tuvo solo le queda uno y ese único que le queda. Ella hubiera dado lo que no tiene para que sea más que su amigo, pero el destino no quiso que las cosas fueran así el conoció a alguien, una chica dulce y tierna la hermana menor de quien creyó era su amiga pero la dejo sola cuando el mundo le dio la espalda. Y fue ahí donde ella apareció la considero siempre una niña la pequeña Astoria actuó con mayor madurez que su hermana demostró fuerza y determinación para conquistar al hombre que ama.

Sin darse cuenta entro en sus vidas tristemente llego a quererla como una amiga y así perdió al amor de su vida, se refugió en el velo de la amistad y como su amiga solo le deseo felicidad. Su visita inesperada en su apartamento aun la tiene la guardada en su memoria.

Las 5 de la madrugada Pansy se preparaba para ir a una sesión de fotos cuando un visitante inesperado la sorprendería en la sala.

-Buenos Días Señorita Parkinson-dijo una voz que ella reconocería en el infierno

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?-contesto ella tratando de controlar su emoción

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, bien y tu… es lo primero que se esperaría no crees Pansy-dijo riéndose Levantándose del sillón

Sin poder controlarse más corre a abrazarlo, el corresponde a su abrazo con la misma efusividad pese a que el mundo lo creía un ser frio y sin sentimientos que bien para el resto del mundo él podía comportarse a sí, para las mujeres de su vida era como un manso corderito. Pansy solo dejo envolver en los brazos de su amor imposible aspirando su aroma con ese anhelo de que sus sueños se cristalicen pero al abrir los ojos se topa con la mirada de Astoria sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo, su cabello negro como el de ella pero más largo hacen que sus sueños caigan del cielo.

-Hola Astoria-susurra

-Hola Pansy-contesta y más a su pesar con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Qué los ha traído aquí?, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunta Pansy

-Vez mi amor, te dije que viniéramos más tarde, piensa que ha pasado algo malo-

"Mi amor" es su amor no el de ella, Pansy simula una sonrisa al oír las palabras de Astoria. Resulto ser buena actriz porque ninguno de ellos nota que es una farsa.

-Si no ha pasado, algo malo ¿Por qué han venido a estas horas?-pregunta Pansy mirando a ambos

-Nada malo, mi princesa-dice y la toma por los hombros para sentarla en el sillón

-No es nada malo Pansy, solo que Draco no es una persona normal y viene a horas normales a dar las buenas noticias-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta mirándolos a ambos

-Astoria ven acércate-dice y ambos se sientan enfrente de Pansy

Ambos se toman de las manos y ven a Pansy, Draco da un respiro hondo y habla:

-Nos vamos a casar-

Pansy se estática unos segundos se levanto de ese sillón casi por inercia no sabía como reaccionar una cosa es saber que él está con alguien mas pero el hecho de que se case lo vuelve inalcanzable como las estrellas.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Draco levantándose del sillón

Pansy en un movimiento de auto reflejo lo abraza y comienza a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Draco, sorprendido por su reacción

-Estoy muy feliz, deseo que seas muy feliz- mintió pero con tantas ganas que de que sus palabras fueran verdad.

Dos meses después del encuentro sucedió el gran acontecimiento, Draco Malfoy se había casado con Astoria Greengass y para Pansy ni el Londres Muggle era distancia suficiente. Dejo Londres y se fue a Nueva York hacer como le dijo Draco," a iluminar con su belleza a los muggles"

*Ahora*

Pansy guarda en un cajón esa vieja fotografía que guarda de ella junto con Draco, aquella que se tomo cuando tenía la esperanza de ser la señora Malfoy.

-Señorita Parkinson, la están esperando-dice su asistente

-Si ya voy-dice dándose el último retoque.

/Olvídalo ya el está casado, el es feliz intenta hacer lo mismo/Pensó

Pansy engalana las revistas principales de moda el "Ángel" que vino de Inglaterra para regalar la belleza del primer mundo al nuevo mundo. La mujer de ensueño de muchos pero nunca del que ella realmente quiso.

Otro desfile donde ella era la estrella principal, otro triunfo más otro y sin nadie con quien disfrutar. Muchos enamorados, muchos pretendientes pero el tiempo no lo ha borrado.

El Ángel de lo Londres como la llamaba la prensa vino al nuevo mundo pero no para probar suerte vino a olvidar algo que no deja el corazón, ¿será que el corazón vio algo que la mente siempre ignoro?, ¿será que el destino le tiene preparado algo que ni ella se imagino?

No lo sé, pero este es el comienzo de un sueño que quiere volver

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Triste despertar

Era media noche y Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón negro en la penumbra de su gran mansión, solo lo iluminaba las triste llamas de la chimenea. Esa mansión le quedaba enorme sin ella. Nada llenaba el vacio de su ausencia, donde antes habían risas ahora es un profundo silencio.

Draco hoy se encuentra acompañado únicamente de una copa de wishky en su profunda soledad. Su ausencia le pesa, sueños se esfumaron y solo le queda el amargo y triste despertar.

**6 años atrás**

EL fin de la guerra había llegado, algunas familias como los Malfoy habían logrado buenos tratos con el ministerio para no perder su fortuna, a Draco le daba igual el solo quería salir adelante. Dejar el pasado atrás, quitarse de una vez por todas, ese estigma de mortifago que carga consigo.

De su época de escuela solo le queda su única amiga Pansy Parkinson. Ella corrió con peor suerte sus padres fueron sacrificados por el señor tenebroso y solo le quedaba un pariente su tío Dominic Parkinson quien le quitara todos sus bienes dejándola sin nada.

Ambos habían quedado de verse desde que salieron del colegio no se habían visto. Draco estaba sentado en una banca de un parque, vio llegar a su princesa su mejor y única amiga. Pansy lucia hermosa pero no como en sus años de escuela que con arrogancia lucia su belleza ahora una mezcla de ternura y sencillez la adornaban.

Pansy abrazo a Draco, el levanto su rostro y vio en su cara mucha tristeza.

-¿Qué paso Pansy?-dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

-Me voy Draco-contesta mirando al vacio

-¿De qué hablas?-

-mi tío Dominic me ha quitado todo, lo único que me queda es un departamento en el Londres muggle que tenía mi madre-dijo controlando sus lagrimas

Draco, la abrazo limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, Pansy recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco se quedo ahí aspirando su aroma, buscando un consuelo para el futuro que ahora le espera buscando fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo.

Estaban juntos y no sabían si estarían así de nuevo, estuvieron así no saben cuánto tiempo pero ninguno de ellos.

-Mira nada mas, la zorra de Parkinson ofreciéndosele al mejor postor-dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de ellos

Ambos voltearon para toparse con Daphne Greengass al terminar la guerra ella cambio con Pansy demostró sus verdaderas intenciones estaba en busca del dinero de Blaise Zabini pero este se le escapo de las manos al comprometerse con Millicent Bulstrode.

-¿Qué te pasa Greengass?, ¿sigues dolida?-contesto Pansy

-Al menos, no estoy en la calle-

-Cuidado, con provocar, a quien no tiene nada que perder-dijo retándola Pansy

Estaban a punto de atacarse pero Draco alcanzo a detener a Pansy.

-Vamos Draco suéltala que se hunda mas-

-Largo de aquí Greengass, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Zabini te votara-

Daphne estaba a punto de atacar a Pansy cuando apareció Astoria. Draco detenía a Pansy mientras observaba como Astoria se llevaba a su hermana. Ese día Draco por primera vez vio a Astoria no como la niña pequeña ahora veía a la mujer con carácter en la que se convirtió.

Pansy vio con tristeza el brillo en la mirada de Draco, y sus temores crecieron cuando Draco comenzó a buscarla hasta que la hizo su novia, los meses pasaron y justo cuando cumplieron un año Draco le propuso matrimonio.

**Ahora***

Astoria fue una estrella que ilumino los días sombríos de Draco pero ahora esa estrella se extinguió regresándolo a la oscuridad, ahora Draco solo lo acompañan la oscuridad y las copas de whisky, con un frio en su alma que ni el fuego del infierno puede quitar.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. La Carta**

Pansy Parkinson se despertaba temprano pese a que hoy era su día de descanso. Como todos los días la joven morena pero hoy planeaba dar un paseo y relajarse como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Se levanto de la cama vestía una blusa de tirantes y un short blancos abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz por la ventana. Pero al abrir la ventana una bella lechuza negra entro a su departamento. Traía una carta en el pico.

Con mucho cuidado tomo la carta y el ave emprendió el vuelo. Lentamente la volteo y vio el emblema de su familia en el sello. Ahora si estaba nerviosa no tenía ningún familiar excepto claro su tío Dominic pero a él le daba igual donde pudiera estar. Sin perder más tiempo abrió la carta.

_"Pansy:_

_Discúlpame el atrevimiento de usar el emblema de los Parkinson pero debía asegurarme que la leyeras. Tu tío Dominic ha muerto es necesario que regreses a Londres. Conociéndote bien se que querrás que yo disponga de su funeral y eso. Tranquila me he encargado de todo. Pero es hora que tomes posesión de lo que es tuyo. No puedes negar quien eres ni ocultarte por más tiempo. Creo que ha llegado la hora de enfrentar tu pasado._

_Piénsalo bien Pansy ya es hora que vuelvas se te extraña pero recuerda yo hare lo que desees._

_Con mis mejores deseos. Te espero._

_Theodoro Nott"_

Pansy se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama aturdida por la información recibida Dominic muerto.

Y tener que regresar a Londres. La joven morena respiro hondo y se vistió. Ahora tenía una vida, un trabajo personas que contaban con ella. Tomo sus cosas y se fue rumbo a la agencia. Después de mucho meditar llego a una conclusión ya tenía sentido huir, no podía permanecer en ese exilio que se había auto impuesto es hora de enfrentarse a la verdad. Llego a la agencia aun no estaba muy segura de la decisión que había tomado pero sabe muy bien que son cosas que se deben hacer.

-Hola Pansy, pensé que hoy no vendrías-dijo una joven secretaria de cabello castaño

-Y no pensaba hacerlo, Susan pero debo hablar con Violet-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-No... Bueno…si…. falleció mi tío en Londres, el era hermano de mi padre y era la única familia que me quedaba….pero…no…. Nos llevábamos bien-

-Familia es familia, Pansy-

-Lo sé-dijo y se sentó

-Permíteme deja que te anuncie con Violet y Pansy lo siento-

-gracias-Contesto la morena dibujando una sonrisa

-Puedes pasar-dijo colgando el teléfono

Pansy entro en la oficina sin decir nada estaba muy confundida por volver a Londres. Regresar a su pasado ver a sus viejos amigos pero sobre todo verlo a él. A su ángel de ojos grises enfrentarse a la realidad a su felicidad donde ella no es participe.

-Pansy, ¿querías verme?-dijo Violet la jefa de Pansy una mujer muy bella rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo

-Si Violet, necesito pedirte un favor-

-Dime-

-Un familiar falleció en Londres y tengo que ir-

-Lo siento-dijo apunto de levantarse

-Tranquila no éramos muy unidos pero era mi única familia-

-Vete tranquila, tomate el tiempo que quieras, además te haría bien unas vacaciones-

-Descuida solo serán dos semanas-dijo Saliendo de la oficina

Pansy salió de ahí de regreso a su apartamento, a preparar todo para su regreso.

-A llegado la hora-dijo antes desaparecer

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su oficina ocupándose de llevar las riendas de la fortuna Malfoy había decidido canalizar su dolor ocupándose de los negocios aunque descuidaba algo muy importante un regalo preciado que le dejo su amada Astoria. Estaba muy concentrado en los negocios que se había encerrado en su mundo. Se recargo en su silla y tomo el diario el profeta de su escritorio y vio en los obituarios la noticia de Dominic. Salió de ahí a visitar a Theodoro Nott al quisquilloso con eso de que ahora está saliendo con Luna Lovegood seguro estaría ahi.

-Hola Draco-dijo Luna mientras bajaba las escaleras, Luna se había convertido en una mujer hermosa que no pierde su inocencia que brilla en sus ojos.

-Luna, ¿Cómo estás?-contesto el rubio con indiferencia

Luna lo dejo pasar sabía muy bien que Draco era así y no le tomaba la menor importancia.

-Theo, está aquí Draco-dijo la rubia volviendo a sus ocupaciones

-Draco, que bueno verte, ¿Cómo está el pequeño Scorpius?-

-Bien el está bien-dijo el rubio sentándose enfrente del escritorio de Nott

-A ¿Qué debo el honor?-Pregunto Nott

-Me entere de lo de Dominic y quiero saber si ya le avisaste a Pansy-

-Si ya, pero dudo que venga-

-¿Entonces?¿Que propones?-pregunto Draco

-Bueno Pensaba que..-decía cuando una lechuza entro

Tenía una pequeña nota en el pico y Nott la tomo:

_"Nott:_

_Tenias Razón, no puedo negar por más tiempo quien soy.., nos veremos mañana._

_Saludos Pansy"_

Al terminar de leer sonrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Draco

-Pansy llega mañana-dijo Theo

Draco no pudo descifrar cuales el efecto que le causaba esa noticia pero la llegada de Pansy era algo que para él no podía pasar desapercibido. Su princesa vuelve. Y eso es lo único que importaba.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. El viaje

Pansy llego a su apartamento y comenzó a empacar una pequeña maleta con lo más esencial estaba decidida a no quedarse más de una semana en Londres.

-Vamos Pansy, solo iras veras lo del entierro y regresaras aquí-se decía a si misma

Por más que la morena se tratara de mostrarse tranquila. Pansy estaba muy nerviosa se había hecho a la idea de jamás volver bajo esa premisa construyo su nueva vida. Una vida donde no era necesario hablar sobre un pasado que jamás iba a volver.

La joven morena era un manojo de nervios la idea de volver ahora era una realidad latente era hora de volver al que fue su hogar. Pero una pregunta rondaba en la mente ¿Realmente está lista para volver? Pero ni ella misma sabe la respuesta. Y ni siquiera pudo responderse porque unos toques de puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-YA VOY-Grito la morena

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica castaña que trabajaba con ella en la agencia.

-Hola Megan-dijo la morena

-Pansy, me acabo de enterar-decía abrazándola -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, anda pasa-contesto la morena un poco incomoda por el abrazo

Megan Johnson era su única amiga aquí y ella era la única que conocía su historia. Sabía muy bien que ella más que la muerte de su tío lo que la pone mal es volver a verlo.

Megan se separo un poco de su amiga y pudo ver tristeza en sus antes brillantes ojos verdes.

-Pansy, si bien eres una buena actriz. Pero Tus ojos no mienten-

-Hay Meg pasa y siéntate-contesto resignada

La chica castaña se sentó en el sofá negro de Pansy, mientras ella se sentaba enfrente. Pansy se recargo en el respaldo del pequeño sofá y con sus manos ahogo un grito.

-¿quieres contarme?-susurro Megan

-No creo estar lista para volver-dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo mirando al techo

-Y es obvio que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu tío ¿cierto?-

-No sé si podre soportar su felicidad-

-Lo harás porque no iras sola-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la morena mirando a la chica castaña

-¿Creías que te dejaría sola?-

Pansy sonrió y abrazo a su amiga que curiosa es la vida ¿no creen? Pansy en sus años de escuela era una chica que se vanagloriaba de la pureza de la sangre y término teniendo por mejor y quizá única amiga a una Muggle.

-Bueno manos a la obra-dijo Megan soltándose –Ya tengo los boletos salimos en dos horas ¿tienes listo tu equipaje?-

-¿Es enserio?, ¿vendrías conmigo?-

-Voy contigo y apúrate, además no es solo por ti-decía –Que tal si me consigo un novio ingles-

-Nunca cambiaras, bueno tomo mis cosas y nos vamos-

Se acerca el momento en el que Pansy Parkinson se enfrente con su pasado con todo aquello que quería olvidar con eso que pensó que al poner tierra de por medio se iba a acabar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la tonta idea de que el tiempo lo cura todo pero tuvo que descubrir que no cura nada solo llena de polvo las cosas.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea con una copa de whisky en la mano su mirada estaba fija en el vaivén de las flamas. Pensando en que vería a Pansy a quien en sus años de escuela fuera su única compañera.

No sabía si estaba preparado para volver a verla desde su boda con Astoria no la volvió a ver, no fue capaz de buscarla aunque llego a necesitarla cuando se sintió perdido. No quiso cortarle las alas cuando apena comenzó a volar.

-Hijo, deberías ir a dormir-la voz de Narcisa Malfoy en la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación

-Madre, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-

-Duerme, es una ángel se parece mucho a ti-decía mientras se sentaba a un lado -¿Qué tienes?-

-Murió Dominic Parkinson-dijo mirándola

-¿y Pansy, ya lo sabe?-pregunto poniendo una mano en su hombro

-se lo dijo Theo llega mañana-

-Oh ya entiendo, con mayor razón descansa, ella te necesitara-dijo levantándose del sofá

Draco accedió porque su madre tenía razón ella lo necesitara mañana, era hora de mirarla a la cara y enfrentarla mañana es el momento de la verdad. Donde muchas heridas que aun siguen abiertas por fin sanaran.

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Londres

Para Pansy Parkinson volver al lugar donde abrió los ojos al mundo es algo que por todos los medios había tratado de evitar. Por más que ahora fuera una mujer de mundo, el volver es una prueba muy dura. La joven morena bajaba del avión con mucho cuidado por la lluvia que la recibía en su llegada.

-Muy buen clima el de Londres-dijo en tono sarcástico Megan

-Si se que llueve, pero tu apuntaste a venir-contesto Pansy saliendo de su ensoñación

-jajaja descuida. Pero recuerda me debes un chico ingles-

-Ok anda vámonos-

Tomaron un Taxi y mientras Megan disfrutaba del paisaje Pansy estaba concentrada en un solo pensamiento. Vería a Draco Malfoy de nuevo y no solo sería verlo será testigo de esa vida que ella siempre soñó junto a él y que él vive con otra. Pansy se recargo en la ventana lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedo dormida.

Draco Malfoy pasaba esa mañana en su mansión contando las horas para el momento de rencontrarse con su única amiga. El aún conserva en un cajón olvidado de su despacho aquellas cartas que nunca se atrevió a mandarle cuando pasó lo de Astoria pero también junto a ellas estaban todas las portadas que la morena protagonizo. El Dragón en el fondo posee un corazón.

El rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pequeños pasos de Scorpius entrando en el estudio.

-¡PAPI!-grito el niño con emoción

-¿Qué haces levantado?-decía mientras se acercaba a el

-Nada-dijo sonriendo

Draco tomo a su hijo en brazos y dijo:

-Ven vamos a desayunar juntos- y se fueron rumbo al comedor y el pequeño Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa formada en los labios.

Eran quizá muy pocos los momentos que Draco compartía con su hijo. El no quiere admitir que en el fondo Scorpius tiene mucha cosas que le recuerdan a Astoria y una de ella era su sonrisa. Scorpius sonríe de esa manera tan pura e inocente como lo hacía su madre que irradiaba luz que podía iluminar el más oscuro de los corazones. Scorpius para Draco significa el regalo más puro que le dio la vida, la compensación para su vida de miseria pero como es lo más puro siempre ha tenido miedo de mancharlo con los errores de sus propios fracasos.

Pansy había llegado al apartamento en donde vivió sus últimos años en Londres, todo estaba igual como lo había dejado aun en el mueble de centro reposaba una fotografía muggle que se había tomado junto Draco.

-¿El es tu Draco?-dijo Megan tomando la foto

-Si el es Draco, pero no es mío-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Con razón perdiste la cabeza-

-Ya no digas tonterías y cámbiate es 3 horas es el funeral, anda la segunda puerta al fondo será tu habitación -

-Está bien, como digas-dijo y se fue

Pansy tomo la foto y con cuidado limpio el poco de polvo que tenía encima y murmuro.

-Nos veremos de nuevo amor mío-

Daphne Greengass estaba en su mansión alistándose para jugar el papel de la tía santa que cuida al hijo de su hermana muerta. Aunque Daphne está más concentrada en cuidar al padre que al hijo. La rubia aprovecho muy bien el giro del destino colocándola en una posición de oro. La perdida de Astoria había dejado a un Draco completamente vulnerable y aun niño indefenso.

-Tootie tráeme el diario-ordeno a su Elfina

-Aquí tiene señorita-contesto la criatura

Daphne se quedo congelada cuando vio la noticia del funeral de Dominic y ella no estaba enterada.

-NO PUEDE SER-grito arrojando el diario –Tenias que volver-

La joven rubia estaba furiosa aunque no podía definir que la enfadaba mas ¿Qué Pansy volviera? O ¿Qué Draco lo ocultara? El regreso de la morena tira por la borda los planes de Daphne pero una cosa tenía muy clara la joven Greengrass no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

-MALDITA SEAS PARKINSON-dijo haciendo una rabieta

Tomo rápido sus cosas y se fue a Malfoy Manior. Lástima que se llevaría una no muy grata sorpresa Draco y Scorpius estaban en camino a la mansión Parkinson a alistar todo al regreso de la única dueña y señora de todo eso. Daphne ya estaba dando muchas cosas por hecho pero en la vida nada está escrito solo somos consientes de que tenemos un fin.

En la mansión Parkinson estaban Blaise, Millicent, Luna, Theo y Draco con el pequeño Scorpius arreglando todo para que Pansy encuentre su antigua casa como cuando era su hogar.

En unas cuantas horas es el funeral de Dominic Parkinson. Ha llegado el momento que Draco y Pansy se encuentren. ¿Soportara Pansy ver a su gran amor? ¿Draco tendrá el valor de pedir ayuda por primera vez en su vida? Quien sabe en los reencuentros absolutamente todo es posible.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. El funeral

Pansy se había puesto un vestido negro estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la fotografía. Megan estaba observándola desde la puerta.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo

Pansy se limpio el rostro y sonrió

-Bueno, es hora que conozcas mi mundo mágico, y ahora vas a desaparecer junto conmigo-dijo tomándola de la mano –Respira podrás marearte un poco-

Megan accedió no muy convencida y aparecieron en un cementerio la joven castaña al soltarse de Pansy término en el suelo. La morena rio y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Te dije que podrías marearte-

-Aja solo marearte, es un milagro que mis intestinos estén adentro de mi cuerpo-

-No exageres ven vamos por aquí está el mausoleo de mi familia-dijo ayudándola a levantarse

-Vaya no solo en mi mundo eres rica también en este-

-No digas tonterías y anda vamos Theo es muy puntual-

-Está bien vámonos-contesto limpiándose el vestido

La morena avanzaba con paso firme hasta el mausoleo donde estaban enterrados sus ancestros en el fondo pensaba que Dominic no valía lo suficiente para estar en el mismo lugar que sus padres pero también era un Parkinson y debía darle su lugar.

Megan observo a su amiga que se veía triste y comenzaba a caminar más lento.

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó la castaña

-La última vez que estuve aquí...-decía –fue en el funeral de mis padres-

Megan se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo y juntas caminaron hasta el mausoleo. A medida en que se acercaba al mausoleo pudo ver a sus amigos ahí esperándola. A Millicent que estaba junto a Blaise, lentamente la morena se fue separando para recibir el abrazo de sus amigos.

-Pansy te extrañe tanto-susurro Blaise

-y yo a ti-sonriendo –Milly –dijo extendiendo sus brazos

-Pansy tanto tiempo-

Pansy se separaba del abrazo que le daba Millicent y alcanzo a ver en el fondo a Draco que llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño rubio.

-Draco-susurró

-Bienvenida Pansy-contestó el rubio sonriéndole

Draco soltó a su pequeño Scorpius y se acerco a abrazar a Pansy. La morena solo se dejo guiar por sus instintos cobijándose de nuevo en esos brazos que tanto extrañaba. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su viejo amigo. Lentamente cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por su aroma y por tan solo unos segundos.

-Papa, ¿Quién es ella?-

La voz del pequeño Scorpius volvió a Draco y Pansy a la realidad

-Scorpius ella es Pansy una amiga-

-Hola Scorpius-dijo Pansy agachándose para ver mejor al niño

El pequeño Scorpius le sonrió y Pansy correspondió a la sonrisa un poco nostálgica al notar que la sonrisa del niño es idéntica a la de su madre. La ceremonia del funeral comenzó y todo transcurrió normal. Para Pansy todo eso era más que un circo a ella le importaba un bledo la memoria de Dominic.

Lentamente se fue alejando de la multitud y caminando alejándose más y más de la ceremonia .

-No debí venir-murmuraba mientras se alejaba

Solo una persona logro notar que Pansy se había marchado. Solo Draco estaba al pendiente de ella. Camino sin rumbo hasta que el abrumador sentimiento hizo estragos en su cuerpo. Se mareo y tubo que sostenerse de una de las tumbas.

-Pansy, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Draco

-Solo estoy mareada-

-¿Segura?-

-si gracias, volvamos-decía cuando vio la inscripción de la tumba

"Astoria Malfoy

Amada Esposa y Madre

1981-2001"

-Oh por Merlín-susurro Pansy

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. La carta

Pansy estaba impactada por la noticia y una pregunta carcomía en su cabeza ¿Por qué Draco no le dijo nada? Draco notó la expresión de Pansy y no había más que preguntar el no deseaba la lastima de ella o de cualquier persona.

-Vámonos –susurró y la llevó al funeral

Pansy aun no decía nada y solo se dejo guiar por Draco conociéndolo como lo conoce sabía que no era un buen momento para decirle algo. Silenciosa se quedo junto al único consuelo que ella necesitaba el de su único amor.

La ceremonia transcurrió con todos los honores dignos de un Parkinson. Pansy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño Scorpius le tomo de la mano. La morena bajo la vista y le sonrió al niño. Es increíble el parecido del pequeño con Draco es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo con una diferencia la sonrisa del niño es tan genuina, tan pura e inocente, tan igual a la de su madre igual a Astoria.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera se habían reunido todos los Weasley como todas las semanas, en el jardín se veían a los pequeños corriendo contentos, siendo cuidados por George y Billy en la cocina estaba Molly y Fleur pocos segundos después llegaron Ginny y Harry junto a sus hijos seguidos de Ron y Hermione.

Todos estaban muy contentos mientras que la mayoría estaban en el jardín, Hermione se puso a leer el diario profeta como todas las mañanas no importando donde se encuentre.

Sentada en el borde de la mesa de reojo observaba a sus hijos jugar en el jardín. Mientras leía el diario tranquilamente viendo noticias sin importancia lo dejo sobre la mesa para salir con su familia.

La familia Weasley estaba reunida y lucían tan contentos hacia tanto tiempo que la familia no estaba reunida junta, todos juntos reunidos celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lily la celebración término y poco a poco los demás en la concina se encontraban Molly y Ginny preparando unos bocadillos. Hermione entro a ayudarles levantando las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa. Cuando el diario el profeta cae al suelo mostrando la noticia de la muerte de Dominic Parkinson y el regreso de Pansy Parkinson. La castaña tomo el diario y comenzó a leer la noticia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había oído el apellido Parkinson.

-Hermione, ¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó Ron al ver el rostro serio de la castaña

-Parkinson regreso-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Con nosotros nada, pero si conmigo-

-¿Contigo?-

-Hice una promesa-

Flash Back

*5 años antes*

Hermione trabaja en San mungo llego muy temprano a trabajar ese dia, disfrutaba tanto de ayudar a las futuras madres a traer la vida al mundo. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de la paciente que la estaba esperando era Astoria Malfoy estaba tan sorprendida de ver a la esposa de Draco en su consultorio.

-¿Te sorprende?-pregunta calmada

-Un poco, es verdad-

-Pese al pasado, pregunte quien es la mejor y me dijeron tu nombre y yo solo quiero lo mejor-contesto

Hermione escuchó sorprendida sus palabras al pasar de los meses. Hermione pudo llevar una relación amable con Astoria y comenzó a agradarle a veces se preguntaba como ella que es tan dulce se pudo a ver casado con alguien como Malfoy, pero la vez que los vio juntos lo entendió.

Ambos se complementaban el uno con el otro, Pero con forme a pasaron los meses Astoria comenzó a debilitarse.

-Astoria, tu embarazo va bien pero-decía Hermione

-Pero yo no mejoro ¿cierto?-

-Te lo he dicho meses atrás, ahora ya no puedes hacer nada-

-Y no me arrepiento-

-Pero-decía Hermione

-Pero nada, solo te pido que mi pequeño nazca sano y fuerte aunque –decía

-Aunque ¿Qué?-

-¿Me harías un favor?-

-Claro-

Astoria Saco un pequeño sobre

-Quiero que esta carta, se la entregues a Pansy, Tuve una visión y ella volverá a Londres y cuando lo haga dale esto, ambas sabemos que ya no estaré aquí entonces-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Siempre lo supe-

-¿y aun así?-

-No me arrepiento-decía poniendo sus manos en su vientre- Este bebe es lo mejor que hecho, yo viviré en el-

-Astoria-susurró tomando la carta

-Gracias Hermione, guárdala muy bien, tu sabrás cuando llegue el momento-

*Fin del flash Back*

Hermione sabía que ha llegado el momento de entregar aquella carta que le entrego Astoria. Aun hoy se preguntaba porque le pidió tal cosa pero cumpliría con su petición. Iría a buscar a Pansy. Jamás había roto una promesa aunque eso se significara buscar a Pansy Parkinson.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. Daphne

Eran las 10 de la noche Draco había vuelto a su lúgubre mansión con el pequeño Scorpius en brazos habían pasado muchas cosas en este día y conociendo muy bien a Pansy mañana le tocaría responder todas las preguntas que hoy están rondando en su cabeza. Con el pequeño en brazos cansado por todas las emociones vividas en tan solo un día Draco subía las escaleras para llevar a su hijo a dormir cuando escucho una voz.

-Te estaba esperando-

El rubio volteo para encontrarse a Daphne sentada en el sofá negro de la sala.

-Ya estoy aquí pero vete hoy no estoy de humor de verte-

La rubia lo miro molesta y se marchó no estaría dispuesta a rogarle tampoco. Draco continuo su camino no tenía el menor interés de lidiar con las rabietas y reclamos que seguramente Daphne le haría. Pero lo Draco no contemplaba era que Daphne no se que iba a quedar tranquila, pero al menos hoy y solo por hoy no quería pensar.

En el Londres Muggle Pansy estaba sentada en la ventana. Había sido un día muy largo Megan dormía en la habitación contigua pero ella no podía descansar a pesar de estar muy agotada.

Todo ha pasado muy rápido y volver. No solo fue volver a su hogar, ver a sus amigos y todo aquello que había dejado atrás. Si no verlo a él y el amor que aun sigue vivo.

-¿Pansy?-preguntó somnolienta Megan

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si solo un poco cansada-

Megan se acercó hacia donde ella estaba se sentó enfrente de ella.

-¿Estas así por el? ¿Verdad?-

La morena suspiró

-¿Soy muy evidente?-

-Solo un poco-dijo sonriendo –Además lo admito es muy atractivo-

-Megan no comiences-

-Señorita Parkinson, jamás mencionaste lo atractivo de tu amor imposible-

-Megan, deja ese tema por la paz, regresaremos a Nueva york en una semana, no te acostumbres a mi mundo-

-¿QUE? NO NO NO, ¿DE QUE HABLAS?- dijo levantándose -¿Por qué?-

-Londres dejo de ser mi hogar, en el momento que me fui, ya nada me ata a este lugar- dijo serie mientras se volteaba a mirarla

-Eso no es verdad, tú aun amas a Draco Malfoy-

Pansy se levantó de ahí y se fue caminando hacia su habitación.

-Vale cobarde huye, vete, eso no cambia nada-

La morena la ignoró azotándole la puerta en la cara. La sinceridad extrema de Megan era una de las cosas que apreciaba pero en momentos como este lo odiaba. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón aunque estaba consiente que este lugar ya no era su hogar. Se sentó detrás de la puerta con las piernas flexionadas y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar. Draco no la quería en su vida porque si el hubiera querido solo hubiera enviado una lechuza y ella hubiera regresado pero no ya no forma parte en su vida y era el momento de hacer su vida. O eso es lo que ella pensaba. El golpeteo de su ventana la hizo reaccionar. Se levanto limpiándose el rostro para ver una lechuza negra. Esa lechuza que reconocería hasta el último de sus días.

Tomo la carta que llevaba consigo. Aspiro hondo antes de leerla.

"Te veo mañana a las 11"

Draco

Sonrió sin siquiera notarlo, lo vería no importa si ya había decidido marcharse. Su corazón le pide a gritos verlo. Solo verlo y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

Dapnhe estaba sentada en el balcón de su casa. Viendo la luna recargada en el barandal la rubia miraba al cielo. Tanto tiempo cuidando este lugar. Esperando el momento de ser ella la señora Malfoy y estaba cerca de lograrlo y Pansy no iba a interferir en sus planes.

La lechuza alza el vuelvo a lo lejos y la rubia sonrió.

–Sigues siendo tan ingenua, Parkinson–

Continuara…..


End file.
